Damn High School
by VioletMist787
Summary: Sonic and friends work for G.U.N and go to a high school Pacific Coast Alantic Shore PCAS in search of a chosen one who has powers out of this world but, have to get there before Dr.Eggman get to her/him first.
1. New Faces

Violet Cathers ran to homeroom, getting looks from everyone she crossed. She slid when she reached the door and collected herself. "Hey, ,am I late?"

"Luckily? No, now sit Miss Cathers." an old cat with old women clothes and weird nineteenth century glasses.

Violet knew what she looked like: long hip lenght quils that were the color of sun rays through a poppy's (purple poppy) petal, light violet eyes, long purple lashes, long bagy white pants, and a violet T. She looked good. "Whatever Mrs.C." She said and walked to an empty desk in the back next to her best friend Kristen.

Kristen turned to face her. "You are begging for detention." she whispered, "And I'm not gonna get in troble with you this time."

"Lier," Violet said she looked her tall friend over. She was a yellow hedgehog with short curly quils, green eyes, and owns alot of mini skirts. 'I gotta get more eciting friends' she thought.

"Now class I know your ecited to get off to the senior year this coming fall but since it's January and you have a long wait please welcome your new students with open arms." gestured to a group of seven teens.

"Hi, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, this is Shadow Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Marine Racoon, Knuckles Echina, Rouge Bat, and Silver and Blaze."

The blue hedgehog pointed to a black hedgehog, a pink girl hedgehog, a short brown girl racoon, a red echina , a whit bat, and a purple cat and silver hedgehog.

"Thank you but we can introduce ourselves, Sonic." Shadow said.

"I know," Sonic replied

"Now, boys I'm sure you have the rules no fights, and girls no smoking it up in the restrooms, now please take your seets class is going to start now." inturupted before Shadow could say anything.

They scattered around the room Shadow sat on Violets right and Sonic sat infront of her. Sonic had intrest in Amy who was sitting next to him in front of Shadow who was also wildly flirting with her. Shadow turned to Violet, "Hi," he said.

"Hi, I'm Violet."

"Shadow, Amy, Sonic, and oh looky there no surprise Violet , too. No talking! Newbies you get a warning but, Miss Cathers detention this afternoon." said.

"Take a chill pill for a sec I have basketball practice so no can do." Violet protested and crossed her arms.

"So!" yelled.

"So if you check the rules you have to follow it clearly states a student with after curicular does not have to bind to detention unless practice is not the day of the given punishment." shut up. Violet smirked.

After class she walked to her locker and found that she was locker neighbors with Amy. "Hi, so your Amy Rose."

"Yep, and your Miss Cathers?" Amy mused.

Violet laughed. "Yeah, Mrs.C totally needs that stick in her ass removed."

Amy surpressed laughter, "So, you got lunch 3rd period?"

"Doesn't everyone?" she put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I wanna talk to you about Shadow and Sonic both liking you anyway."

"They do not!" she flushed.

"Yeah, and you dig them back. Admit it." Violet saw Shadow walk passed them and grabbed his arm. "Hey, Shadow right?"

Shadow was walking down the hall when a sassy light purple hedgehog grabbed his arm. "Hey, Shadow right?" she asked.

He looked down at her hand and she let go, he looked up saw Amy and nodded. "What is it?"

"You got something you wanna say to Amy before Sonic does?" Violet winked.

"W-What your cr-crazy I would never. Not that I wouldn't want to really Amy, but um, I just don't like Amy that way." he said as he raised his hands defensively and waved them in the air.

Violet laughed. "Sure, you don't see ya at lunch. Then the real drama starts... For the girls anyway," she turned to Amy, "You'll see what I mean, later." she walked away laughing.

"You making friends? Good that's exactly the adventage we need to find the one. And, you don't believe the stuff about me liking you and all right?" Shadow asked Amy axcious.

" 'Course not your a pal, come on we have class."

_Third period at lunch_

Silver walked down the hall humming until he was stopped by a short green echina with dark blue markins wearing a nerdy uniform and a slash that read 'Hall Monitor #1' his cloves where the classic echina's and his dreads were pulled back into a ponytail.

"Halt in the name of hall monitering. No hummning in the hall! I'm afraid I'll have to write you up!" he said.

"Sorry shorty, but I gotta get to lunch sooo..." Silver said.

"Fine, since your new I'll let you off with a warning the only way you'll hum in my hall's is if you become my assistant in command Hall Moniter #2!" the echinca put his hand on his chest and stood tall.

Silver, who was looking at him like he was crazy slowly walked away. At the lunchroom he quickly located all his friends and sat with them. Sonic was being the drama queen that he is and making it a big deal that Violet thought Amy liked Shadow and vise versa.

"I think it's totally true after all Shadow does look like me and frankly since Amy is anything but over me I see why she's attracted to me." Sonic was saying.

"Oh, get over yourself faker." Shadow said in a cold tone.

"To, change the subject a little why did you guys leave home to come all the way over here just to attend high school?" Violet asked.

_FLASH BACK_

"Welcome to G.U.N. we are very delighted that you agreed to join us on this brutal mision." the General said, "Sonic and friends thank you honestly, we didn't want to send one of our interns to mobians for just one mision. Now Silver and Blaze will be metting with you there." General was looking at a taller more matue group of mobian teens that he hasn't seen in a while. Sonic and the boys were much taller than they were a few years bakc, and Amy and the girs were more... Grown you could say. "Now your mission is to attend high school-" he was cut off by a pissed blue hedgehog.

"What are you calling me dumb or something I don't need no high school!" Sonic said through his arms in the air weirdly.

"No I was not questioning your intellect now I a though, but high school is your mission is looking for as we call it 'the one' this is a student with unthinkable powers and ability he/she is very dangerous if lead by the wrong hands. And Robotnik is looking for her/him and that's what we need you for find him/her and bring them to us and we can rule the *cough cough* I mean we can stop Robotnik from ruling the world. Muhahaha *cough cough*."

"But, G be real we can't be in high school we wouldn't fit in." Amy complained.

"Non-sense non of the kids know who you are, your teens, it'll be just two good years there one and a half really and shorter if you find 'the one' soon. Now my assistant Crackers and Cheese will equip you with all that you will need." General gestured to a tan and yellow hedgehogs both with pencil skirts, office glasses, no gloves, and their quils in a bun in the back of their head.

"Hi, I'm Crackers and I'll be your style consultent this evening. This is Cheese she'll be assisting you with all the drama you'll need to be regular in high school. Now you'll be attending, Pacific Coast Alantic Shores High, or PCASH. Now you will live in the given addresses in these folders with your names on them," she pointed to a stack of folders. "The boys and girls will share a living complex together in two groups Amy and Rouge in one home, Blaze and Marine, Shadow and Knuckles, Sonic and Silver, your cars will be parked outside your homes once you've arrived and your closet will be stocked my number is in each folder for your help of putting anything together, that is mainly for the males though." The tan hedgehog said.

"I am Cheese like she said, now I'm sure you'll all be concerned about the typical high school drama I just wanna let you all know that it's not as hard as t.v. makes it out to be." the yellow one smiled. "Now you will all be flown to California for your attendance to high school, enjoy and my advise is: watch out for bullies, be safe, and use protection." the two assistants laughed because Knuckles was digging in his pocket, Sonic elbowed him.

"Now bye, have a good time and find my girl/boy!" the General said sending them off to the airport (did I mention this was all in a car? oh, well) They all picked up their folders and lefted for a new life.

"Wait, we have to were clothes!!!" Sonic yelled at the last minute.

"Your so dumb Sonic." Rouge said.

__

Present

"Hey, guys still here why'd you guys come here?" Violet said, after a long weird pause.

"Uh, our high school wasn't good for collage back up so we all agreed that we should come to this very recomended school." Silver quiickly recovered for them all. "By, the way I'm Silver Hedgehog." He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Violet Cathers." Violet shook it. "So, what was you guys' old school?"

"Um, Crewshaw Heights. He-he, yeah go bulldogs?" Sonic said.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I think I should warn you all," she pointed to some girl hedgehog who looked exactly like her except she was the color of sun rays and had topaz eyes, other than that same clothes and all. "That's my sister Kitty Cathers, she is one mean cookie and Amy if were you I'd watch my back she likes the cute ones and with me hanging out with you guys I wouldn't be surprised if she already spotted Shadow."

"We are not together!" Amy yelled a little too loud, everyone's head turned toward her.

Kitty walked up to Shadow. "I've been a little shy, I didn't want to come on to a taken man, but, since your single: wanna hang out Friday night?"

"Sure, I mean we aren't together obviously so why not, I'll talk to you later about plans." Shadow glances an sorry look at Amy who's mouth was the shape of an O.

"Then, it's settled later." She did her signiture blow-a-kiss-and-waves-fingers-over- shoulder thing and walked over to her group of friends.

"She's your sister? You two are nothing alike." Silver says.

"We are pretty close though, she called dibs on Shadow though, so I couldn't warn him directly that's why I told you Amy, but noooo," she say as she rolls her neck. "you just had to scream to the whole school your single."

"Well, excuse me but, your getting annoying on the subject." Amy crosses her arms.

Blaze walks over. "I will be eating lunch with them," she points to a group at the far end of the lunch room, they are goths two black foxes, and one black ferret. "We should all split up, in order to keep in touch with the whole school become friends with them all to find--"

"A box of carrots and twinkies. Blaze have you met Violet Cathers this is Violet Cathers Blaze she went here her whole high school year Blaze Violet; Violet Blaze" Sonic says.

"Oh, hello. Yes in order to find the twinkies I'll go check if my new friends have some, later guys." Blaze rushes over to her goth friends wqho greet her with open arms.

"A box of twinkies and carrots? Wow, you guys from Alanta are pretty weird." Violet says.

"Alanta, who says we're from Alanta?" Silver says.

"Crewshaw Heights is in Alanta, white boy." Shadow says.

"Oh, yeah, gooooo maddogs." Silver punches Sonic playfully in the arm and starts to bark.

"Okay Fido, I think she get's the idea." Sonic mummers in his ear.

"Sorry, I just love my team" Silver says, to Violet.

She smiles crooked and rolls her eyes, "Hey, that's nothing you should see the jocks at the peps. It's like someone opened up a can of pepper spray in their eyes and they liked it." she rolls her eyes again.

Just then the bell rung, and they all got up Silver wanted to wait behind for Blaze and her friends but, she just walked past him, one of the black foxes arm around her shoulder. Silver has no idea why, but this upsets him.

In sivics class with , Shadow, Knuckles, and Marine were in this class. "Now, Linel, please tell the class what sivics is."

"Um, a harder version of the history you took in middle school." A tan fox says. He has blue eyes, and a smile like a lighting bolt, he wears a pair of lightning blue fingerless gloves, bagy denim capris, and a lightining blue t shirt that has the words: Lightining Hot! on the in yellow with lightining all around it. He was nick named Bolt, because he was so fast on the track feild.

All the girls, except Marine, laughed and sighed when he smiled at the class. This is including Kitty, who was in the back next to Knuckles. "He is so...So...So...Electrifiying." she says with another sigh.

"Oh, Shadow better watch ya girl she got her eye on Linel." Knuckles plays with Shadow in front of him.

Shadow turns around "Amy's not in here." he says.

And Knuckles laughes, Shadow is comfortable telling something like this to Knuckles because he is the one they both confessed their secret crushes to. "And, I think Violet likes you."

Knuckles stops laughing, "So, not funny man."

After class, Linel asks Kitty out Friday night, and she can't help but say yes, she tells Shadow and he is fine with it, he just wanted to be friends anyway. When, Shadow tell AMy, she is very happy but hids it. She tells Shadow how bad it is because she got asked out Friday by Romeo, and he seemed nice so she said yes and how she wanted to double date. Shadow is... Alright with this.

"What! Your putting the mission in danger he could be Eggman in diguise." Everyone lookd at him like he was crazy, Romeo had to long, and big of a rep. at this school to be Eggman in disguise.

"Your just jellen`" Sonic says.

"I am not jellen` it's just I'm parinoid." Shadow says.

After school they all meet upo at the parking lot and Amy is with Violet when they meet, as useual. "Hey, guys Violet has a boyfriend." Amy says.

"Do, not! We're just friends and he didn't even ask me to it, he asked for answers." Violet defends.

"Ask you to what?" Marine asks.

"Oh, hi I'm Violet Cathers, sister of Kitty Cathers. I'm sure you've heard of her." Violet shakes Marine's hand.

"Oh, hasn't everyone? Anyway mate, to what?"

"To the newbies new-beats dance on next Friday." Amy answers/

"Yeah, I heard of that I need a date... Um, hey Katherine." Sonic says and scopes out a pretty brown skunk from his English class. He walks off with her.

"You guys better find dates soon. Or you'll be-" Violet was cut off by a voice calling her name.

"Hey, Violet oh Violet," a black hedgehog comes up and twirls Violet's wuils between his fingers. He is wearing a whits button down shirt that is opened in the front showing is flat muscled body, had black leather fingerless gloves, ang black say jeans, he half carry's a black back pack on his shoulders. "You got a date for the dance next Friday?" he asks still twirling her hair.

She blushes, "No, Nick I-I'm free." she stutters.

"Then you wanna go with me, Lovely Little Love?" he asks.

"S-sure, pick me up at eight." she flushed like the sun.

"Later, Lovely Little Love." he kisses her cheek and walks off.

"If that's not being a boyfriend I don't know what is." Rouge says, her and Violet been knew each other.

"He is so sweet I wish my Romeo was like that not affraid to go public and all." Amy says.

"Your Romeo?" Marine says.\

"Yes, my Romeo." Amy says to her.

Shadow wishes he was her's but he was too slow, he will have to meet this Romeo guy and lay down some laws. 'Cause this was one new face he wanted to pumble.


	2. Of To An Almost Clean Start

Shadow walks down the hall. 'This is such a drag I know all of this stuff already anyway. I mean how are we suppose to find this so called "the one" anyway, whoever he or she is they sue don't come straight out with their powers. This is so shitty and what the hell does the G thinks he's doing putting me on this so called "mission" anyway?' He walks ouside and sits back agaist an old tree. 'Oh well, they won't miss me, too much.'

In history class, Amy lies her head down on her arm. 'Oh, where the heck is Shadow? Isn't he in this class or something.' Marine nudges Amy on the back just in time for her to sit up, when the teacher walks past her row eyeballing Amy, while still giving her lecture. Amy turned around and looked at Marine.

Marine had a "Your welcome, ungrateful ass-hole," look on her face. Amy almost laughed out loud, but, the teacher walked past her desk again.

"And, in nineteen-eighteen Edward was offically a vampire." she sighed, "Now, raise your hand if you think Robert Pattinson, is a hotty."

Kitty raised her hand. "What does Twilight have to do with history?" The teacher threw the very, very, thick history book she was holding in her hand at Kitty. Kitty got hit so hard it the back of the head she practically fell out of her desk.

"Don't anyone and I mean ANYONE say Edward and Bella's story isn't history, because it's in the making!" The teacher says, and shakes her fist in the air to the class "In the making I say!"

Amy looked back at Marine, who was sheilding her head and looking back at Amy wide-eyed. 'There are some freaks in this school.' Amy thought. After class, Amy, told everyone in the hallway who wasn't there what happened. "I mean this lady is nuts!"

Everyone laughed. "Wow. So glad I don't take history, anyways I think I'll have lunch with the goths again. They have a fasinating intrest in witches and one of them, Casper, told me he was a witchcraft master. This is so interesting to me, I have no clue why. But, their foolish beleifs are very realistic in a way." Blaze says.

"Yeah, yeah, emo's, and witches so exciting. But, who wants to hear how my class went? Well, you know Romeo, and Sonic were there and Romeo told him that-" Rouge was cut off by the bell.

"Ah, saved by the bell once again, later, okay Rouge?" Silver says.

"Sure, I'll tell you guys later. Oh, and Amy that's one fruit cake of a teacher you got I'd transfer out of her class before I was headless, if I were you." Everyone walks off and to they're classes.

Shadow ended up falling asleep upunder his little tree and the bell, luckily enough he heard it, woke him up. "Shit!" he says, and runs through the hallways to reach his french class. He slips in hoping the teacher doesn't notice, but, , still stops in the middle of giving an announcement and looks at him.

"Your late." He annouces like no one saw him.

"Yeah, well sometimes that happens and have you tried a tictac homey, your beathe is kicking. I can smell it over here." he ways his hand is the air as if to wave away a bad smell.

All of the students laugh and reddens. "If you think your getting away with disrespecting me infront of your friends just to seem like your hard, them you can march right to the principal's office."

Shadow salutes him like a soldier and starts to march like in a band, down the hall to the principal's office. But, that's not where he goes he goes right back outside and does some extra credit work for history class under his new ditching tree.

At lunch blaze sits with the goths again. She sits next to Casper. He's a black fox with orage highlights, and a kick ass sense of humor that drive's all the girls wild. All he wears around is a orange t, black jeans, and black jordan's. "So, anyway he said that the hole was too small for the string." he laughed.

The goths aren't really goths they just like fiction books and the color black, people are just so judgemental that they were labeled as the "cool gothes" instead of just people. 'Present people are so like that.' Blaze thinks. "That's so dicusting it's hilarious." she tells him.

Karter, Casper's litttle sister, another black fox with hot pink highlights. She was so shy but, once she got to know and tust you, Blaze discovered she colud be as fun as her older brother, she liked Karter, she was so real, yet so fragile-looking. She was very brave and independant, yet smart and witty, she had the kind of personality that was one of kind. She sat across the table from the couple. "You two still talking about that dicusting statement Ferell, said yesturday?" At their unison nod, she rolls her eyes. "Well, I was invited to a party this weekend by Missy, can I go Casper, pleeeeeeaaaassseee?"

"No, Karty, Missy's, a trouble maker and she has bullied you for two years in elementry school why would she invite you to a party?" Casper asks, at her silence he went on, "And anyway, we're going to Washington this weekend so, the answer is no."

"Fine, I'll just go tell her that then." she gets up goes over to a light green echina, and tells her the bad news. The echina looks at Karter's face and says what looks like "What?" angrily at Karter's repeat, she gets up and stomps over to Casper. "She can't come? Why? I it's about the Washington trip, then she can still go! The parties Friday to Sunday."

"What if, I just don't trust or like you enough to let her go over your house?" Casper says, raising an eyebrow.

"Then, that's you it's not like your her dad or something."

"My father's dead and so is my mother , we have no family and we don't want to get torn apart so we stick together and I play the roll as mommy and daddy, so mommy says, 'No honey, Missy's, a little devilchild.' and daddy says, 'No way your coming to Washington with me there might be boy's at the party.' Get were I'm going, sunshine?" Casper folds his arms.

"Fine, your uninvited, loser!" Missy says to Karter and walks back to her table.

"I hate you sometimes you know that?" Karter says to Casper and walks out the lunchroom.

"Your not going to get her?" Blaze asks.

"Nope, she likes to cool off by herself, so I let her." Casper takes a bite of apple then offers it to Blaze. She takes it and goes over to her friends table. She faintly notices Kitty Cathers joining him when she leaves.

"So Romeo was like 'Meat balls, which you don't have, are for girls enjoyment not guys so stop touchen all over me.' I swear that's what he says." Says Rouge, finishing her story from the hallway. The guys laugh, except for Sonic who was there, and the girls gice dicusted glances over to Romeo at another table.

"Think about that on your little date, Amy." Sonic says, "Don't wanna lose your big V." he laughs.

"Oh, Sonic, I lost that with you and I bet if you check your coat pocket you'll find it." Everyone laughs harder at her joke, then she notices that Shadow isn't there. "Hey, where's Shadow?"

"You would wonder where he is on the big V subject, wouldn't you, Amy?" Violet smirks.

"Okay, what's with you saying me and Shadow are into each other? We so aren't." Amy says.

"Whatever, I don't know it's just so out there, and no one else likes to touch up the subject so, why no?" Violet hunches her shoulders.

"But, really Shads wasn't in workshop either." Silver says. "We shoukld go out looking."

"Knowing that, faker, he's probally out playing hookie or something." Sonic says.

"Yeah, well, I don't think he's fake I think he's real, he's nice and sweet and he has the nicest eyes..." Silver says and stares out into the abis.

Everyone looks at him and the boys cover themselves up. "You homo or something?" Sonic asks.

"No it's just he has really nice eyes." Silver defends.

"How can you tell they're bloodshot half the time." Marine says

"Oh they are, are they?" says a dark voice behind her. She turns to she Shadow towering over her.

"Uh, you know what I mean, nothing offensive kind of bloodshot, really mate. Strewth mate, is the strewth." she waves her hands in the air defensively.

"Shadow where have you been I-" Amy was interupted by Romeo calling her name from across the room. "One sec Shads." she walks over to Romeos table where he and his friends stare her down. "What is it?"

"They wanna know how a stud muffin like me got stuck with a Cutie pie like yourself, could you straighten it out for them, babydoll?" he says looking in a compact mirror.

'Stud muffin?' Amy thinks,"Well you know your to self absorbed, it's over study have fun eating your muffin of lonelyness."

He grabs her arm when she tries to walk away, "What honey, you got it wrong no one dumps Romeo, Romeo dumps them."

Shadow saw Romeo grab Amy's arm and runs over to him at his fastest speed and taps him on the shoulder. When Romeo turns around Shadow punches him in the face so hard the ugly flew right off, his friends came over to help him up and Romoe quickly tries to ram into Shadow, Shadow again at top speed moves out of his way but kags him making Romeo, fall straight onto the floor right on his face. Then, almost at the perfect timing the bell rings and everyone rushes out of the caffeteria, except Romoe, who lays knocked out on the ground, clean asleep.


	3. Unexpected

In study hall, a.k.a. in the library, Amy was whispering a conversation with Blaze. "I just don't know anymore,it's like I know he did it for me but, now that I know he has a violent nature... I don't know." Amy puts her head down in her arms.

"Take it from a loner, go with what you got cause next thing you know he's of with some stranger and they get married, and you don't even get an wedding invitation." Blaze's face got red, "Especially after he got you pregnat!"

"You have a child?" Amy looked up at her friend who's figure was close to perfect.

"No silly, I'm referring to my father and mother. Oh, how I respected and loved him so." she looked out onto the abiss.

Amy rolled her eyes, and went to sleep in her arms. She was awoken by the bell, Blaze was already gone. 'What kind of hoe of a friend does that?' she thinks and goes out to her locker. If you haven't already noticed, school's out and Amy's late for their meeting in the music room. She walks in and everyone got around one table, dropping all the seperate conversations they were having.

"Welcome, I am Sonic and you are friends-" Sonic was cut off by Knuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get on with it. Hey! I'm start. Okay, first I think we shouldn't have lunch together always."

"Why not, mate?" Marine asks.

"Because, a whole group of friends move to one high school from out south? That's not very realistic."

"Well, what do you recommend, Knucklehead?" Rouge asks.

"Well, batgirl, I was thinking-"

"Oh my God, stop the presses! You thought why, it's a world wonder!" Sonic exclaims.

"Anyway, I was thinking that we were all transferred after several letters to the school board demanding we do, for a better education, everyone at Crewshaw had to take a test, and we are the lucky one's who pasted. We know each other from school , and from the exams room. And, so we stuck together, but,now with the sports season... Yous see where I'm going right?"

"Yes, I believe I do, we'll start tomorrow." Amy said, and got up to leave.

"Where you going?" Knuckles asked.

"I declare this meeting over, I need to talk to Violet tell her we need to break up the group."

"Why?" Sonic said.

"Um, because-" she was broke off by Rouge.

"She's going to see Romeo."

"Am not!!" Amy yelled and stomped off blushing.

"Well, I guess this meetings over." Marine said and left

_At the girls' house_

Amy sat on the couch reading _the summoning_ and then looked up to see Rouge standing there with her arms folded across her over sized chest. "What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just you seem a little weird at the meeting, anything you need to say?" Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no not at all." Amy said and blushed, hard.

"Mhm, tell me or I'll tell the others your hiding something?"

"Well, okay fine." she sighed. "General called and said that Eggman had been killed in a major car accident and that since there was no more danger of 'the one' falling into the wrong hands we must abort the mission. But, I don't want to leave. I like the simple life." Amy felt tears threatening.

"Oh, Amy, no one wants to leave, but.... Wait Egghead's dead! Whoa!" Rouge jumped up and down and cabbagepatched. "This causes for a party! I'll tell the others."

"But, we'll have to leave."

"Amy, no one's holding you responsible for G.U.N. if you want to quit and be a normal teen, be my guest." Rouge gestured a leaving motion.

Amy sighed. "I know that, but, I can't leave my friends like that, oh please Rouge, we can through a party but, come on lets stay to find herm."

"Herm?" Rouge stopped dancing and laughed.

"It's short for her/him." Amy whined. "Oh, please Rouge, please please please?"

"Fine, but, we still party."

"Yay!" Amy joined Rouge in dancing again.


End file.
